


masiwoon｜Candy Crush

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	masiwoon｜Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

**I**

夏天的夜晚依然悶熱，月光皎潔蛙鳴齊齊。金鐘雲蹲在草叢內數小時，總算等到整棟別墅都熄了燈。從口袋裡摸出一隻新的棒棒糖，很快地拆開包裝，塞進嘴裡。

轉了轉頸子，甜味開始在嘴裡肆無忌憚揮發。

金鐘雲拍拍褲腿上的泥土，動作熟練地把身旁身材魁武卻昏迷不醒的守衛仔仔細細地用塑料束帶捆緊，然後站起身，嘴裡咬著糖，開始上工。

**II**

金鐘雲是城內知名的通緝犯，罪名是無數起入室竊盜。

他不偷現金，專門偷各式各樣的首飾珠寶，目標物全憑個人喜好。有時明明更加貴重的財物就大喇喇地放在旁邊，他偏要去開手續繁複的保險箱，就為了裡面一對中世紀的手工耳環。

他身手矯健，削瘦的身板身輕如燕，那雙靈活的手指解開了一道又一道艱澀繁瑣的保險箱，竊取數以百計的華麗首飾。

無人看過他的面貌，無人知曉他的本名，只有一次不小心遺留在現場的糖果紙，上面草草用英文寫了幾個英文字，成了警方追查時屬於他的代號。

Case YESUNG

他的速度又快又謹慎，總選在夜黑風高的時候作案，從不發出預告，行事低調而神秘。而無論監視器設置地如何密集，他總能泰然自若地全身而退，從未被監視器捕捉過任何全身畫面。

只有那張用黑筆寫著英文字的糖果紙，便是警方所掌握的全部線索，孤孤單單地躺在空蕩蕩的檔案夾中。

**III**

今晚也很順利。金鐘雲悠悠哉哉從大門走出時，整間別墅的人依然安靜地沈睡著。

從進入別墅、繞過各種監視器、拆解收藏室門上的沈重古式大鎖、解除室內紅外線警報、轉開沈重的保險箱、拿出首飾、神不知鬼不覺地繞過一間間緊閉的房門、最後大搖大擺走出室內，也只不過花了一根棒棒糖的時間。

不過一個眼神，門口凶神惡煞的兩隻大黑犬立刻乖巧地匍匐在地。金鐘雲蹲下身，搔牠們的下巴。

從嘴裡拿出棒棒糖的小塑料棒，在離開別墅之際丟在其中一隻黑犬眼前，待金鐘雲修長的身影消失在黑夜中，立刻被恢復清醒的野獸咬成碎片。

**IV**

金希澈的酒吧總是人聲鼎沸。酒保兼老闆金希澈口才伶俐腦袋好反應快，加上那張精緻的外表，無論何時總是高朋滿座。他也不著急，在酒吧後方慢條斯理地接待各路客人。

今晚也是客滿的一天。金鐘雲壓低了帽沿，繞過一簇簇或坐或站的客人，肩膀被經過的人撞得隱隱作疼。

走到吧台，技巧性地撥開為了帥氣酒保而在吧檯前流連的女性客人。金希澈在酒吧昏黃的燈光下瞥見金鐘雲，三言兩語打發眼前的女性客人，從酒吧下拿了什麼，順著一杯Gin Tonic推到金鐘雲眼前。

是一小條kitkat，上頭寫著四位數字。

金希澈嘴角微揚，帶著點神秘的笑容，迤迤然回到客人面前談笑風生。金鐘雲很快地拆開包裝紙把巧克力吃了。酒一滴沒沾。

數字是二樓辦公室的密碼，每次都不同。金鐘雲按下金希澈寫的四位數字，門隨著提示的聲音很快打開。他推開門，朴正洙伏案辦公的身影映入眼簾。

聽到推門聲朴正洙很快抬頭，冷淡的視線在看見來者身份後瞬間柔和許多。他擱下手上的筆，雙手交叉下巴靠在上頭，朴正洙開口：東西帶來了？

金鐘雲舔淨唇邊最後一點殘餘的巧克力，從包裡拿出用黑色絨布袋，扔在朴正洙桌上時發出清脆的撞擊聲。

朴正洙的手指修長好看，他動作輕柔地打開絨布袋朝裡頭看了一眼，嘴角梨窩淺淺浮現。他從辦公桌的抽屜取出支票簿，很快地填上數字，接著交給金鐘雲。

上一筆交易很成功，比原先講好的價還多了三成，給你直接加上去了。

金鐘雲看也不看就將那張單薄卻昂貴的紙塞進褲子口袋，然後伸出手。

糖。一個字簡單乾脆。

朴正洙笑了笑，又往雜亂的辦公桌上一撈，拿出個精緻的小紙盒。

上次去法國出差給你買的，巴黎私人甜點工作室，特別貴，珍惜點吃。

過兩天希澈會發給你下個目標。

金鐘雲轉身走出辦公室。

**V**

from: cinderellahee

subject: Case Choi

<click to open image>

金鐘雲懶懶攤在咖啡廳柔軟的懶骨頭上，點開附件圖片。

首先映入眼簾的是一張英俊的臉。和金希澈的陰柔不同，照片主人笑得有如和煦春風，彷彿在加勒比海海灘上享受著溫暖的陽光。

他一眼就認出是城內最大企業的公子崔始源。崔始源家世淵源，即使啣著金湯匙出生，卻頂著從國外頂尖大學畢業的身份堅持自己出來創業，憑著精明的頭腦與高明的手腕很快地打下一片江山。

金鐘雲墨鏡下的銳利眼神仔細地看著被金希澈用紅色圓圈仔細圈出的，崔始源手上的戒指。

放大的圖片有點模糊，但能看出上頭繁複而華麗的花紋，在崔始源修長的手指上熠熠生輝。

根據朴正洙的情報，只要是公開出席的場合，都能看見這枚戒指出現在相片中。

金鐘雲搔搔頭。這種貼身物品最為難纏，往往是和物品主人形影不離，若要不被發現地偷走必須趁著主人熟睡亦或注意力被轉移時。然而像崔始源這種日進斗金的大人物，貼身保鑣幾乎是二十四小時不間斷地隨侍在旁。

很多時候他其實不太懂朴正洙到底都接洽了什麼樣的客戶，這種極為個人的首飾金鐘雲本人毫無興趣，然而既然是朴正洙發過來的任務報酬不會太低，金鐘雲通常不會拒絕。

嘴裡含著上回朴正洙帶給他的硬糖，除了珠寶大盜外還是重度網癮患者的金鐘雲很快地開始上網搜索關於崔始源的一切。

**VI**

崔始源住的高級社區最近搬來了一位新住戶。就在他的對門，前幾天就收到了大樓委員會的通知，然後就看見一箱箱的物品被搬家公司陸續搬了進去。

剛與合作夥伴簽完合約，偷得一日空閒決定在家休息的崔始源，花了不到三秒便決定由自己先伸出友誼的手。

先是打電話讓秘書送了一盒高級韓牛送過來，接著在衣帽間挑了件較為休閒的開襟襯衫與牛仔褲，手指爬梳完一頭亂髮，便伸手按下對門的門鈴。

崔始源站在門口等了一會兒，才看見一顆檸檬色的腦袋瓜從門後小心翼翼地探出來。白淨的臉上點綴著一雙謹慎而猶豫的狹長眼睛，看起來生人勿近。

然而見過大世面的崔始源自然不會被這不符合常理的初次見面擊倒。他露出親切的微笑，聲音溫柔醇厚：你好，我是住在你對門的崔始源，以後請多指教。這是喬遷禮物，不知道合不合你胃口，希望你喜歡。

門縫稍微開了一些些，對方鑽出半個身子。比崔始源矮一些的身高，非常瘦，肩膀的骨頭因為沒幾兩肌肉而突出。

那人接下禮盒後看也不看就放到身後的鞋櫃上，伸出來的手握住時感覺比一般成年男性要小上許多，手指上還貼著大小不一的膠布。

我是金鐘雲。

聲音低沈沙啞。

金鐘雲。崔始源在心中覆述，仔細而慎重地將這個名字刻進腦海。

**VII**

關上大門後金鐘雲立刻伏在門上鑲著的貓眼往外看，看崔始源轉身開自家大門的模樣。崔始源精壯的身軀擋住了門鎖上的顯示屏。真煩，果然是指紋解鎖。金鐘雲忍不住嘖了一聲。

這才認真端詳對方方才遞上的喬遷禮。是一盒高級韓牛，外盒還帶著些寒意，估計是讓秘書剛才去買來的，推斷崔始源的拜訪也許只是一時興起。

金鐘雲環顧空蕩蕩的屋子，偌大的客廳除了沙發外什麼都沒有。紙箱零零散散地堆在角落，裏頭不外乎是些DVD和遊戲光盤。

把禮盒隨手扔進空無一物的冰箱，赤腳走進書房。

三台加密過的電腦分別跑著不同程序，金鐘雲從書桌旁的抽屜拿出新的一包糖果，撕開塑料袋將內容物悉數撒在桌上。

他隨手拆開一顆糖往嘴裡塞，接著縮在機能椅上開始工作。

崔始源握住自己的手厚實而溫暖，指節上的戒指冰涼涼地貼著他的皮膚。

應該不是個壞人啊。金鐘雲想。

其他工作還是得做。金鐘雲花了一番功夫，發現崔始源的維安系統做得滴水不漏。他換掉了大樓統一使用的保安系統，改用金鐘雲沒那麼熟悉的北歐設備，而在崔始源進家門前總有一名壯漢隨侍在旁。

金鐘雲轉了轉自己纖細的小手腕，心想硬碰硬吃虧的肯定是自己。

再者崔始源已經知道了自己的名字與長相，謹慎行事的他可不想冒著被暴露身份的風險，說到底崔始源也只是他無數件預謀犯罪的其中之一罷了。

他嘆了口氣，再次確認朴正洙昨晚發過來的黑市預估金額。

這枚戒指的開價比他以往偷過的所有珠寶首飾都還要再多上兩個零。

有錢人的想法太難懂了。

他咬著糖，伸長腿踢了一下桌腳，縮在椅子上轉圈。

**VIII**

崔始源一直很忙。自從那天和新鄰居打過招呼後，整整兩週都沒有再與對方打過照面。

他只知道對方叫金鐘雲。年紀應該與自己差不多大。一頭接近白色的金髮。身高比自己矮一些。很瘦。手很小。其餘一無所知。

崔始源要煩惱的事情太多了，也無暇分心敦親睦鄰。每天和各大主管忙碌地開著一個又一個的會議，連在車內移動時也馬不停蹄地與身邊主管談論著下個合約的進度。

每每深夜歸家，總是草草盥洗後便倒頭就睡。

然後又是一個週日中午，金鐘雲忽然來按他家門鈴。

崔始源睡成一頭鳥窩，睡眼惺忪去應門。

打開大門時金鐘雲被對方過於居家的模樣嚇得往後縮，手上提著的紙袋啪一聲掉在地上，聲音之大讓兩人瞬間清醒不少。

崔始源發現是他對門神秘的鄰居，連忙挺直了背脊，把睡衣從褲頭拉出來，再順便抹了兩下頭髮，有點不好意思。

金鐘雲倒是很快恢復冷靜，彎腰從地上撿起紙袋，淡淡開口：謝謝你上次的韓牛，這是回禮。

紙袋外是市內知名高級甜品店的logo，崔始源見過不少次，大多是讓秘書去買來送給別人的謝禮。

他滿懷感激地接下，心想鄰居雖然看起來渾身是刺，感覺卻是個做事挺周到仔細的人。

看崔始源接過後金鐘雲轉身就要走，風衣一角隨著他轉身的動作微微飛揚。他正想回去補個眠，昨晚又作了件案子，估計警方現在正在案發現場毫無頭緒地急得團團轉。

衣角忽然被拉住，轉過來是崔始源溫暖和煦的笑容。他說：還沒吃午飯的話，要不要一起？

**IX**

金鐘雲跟在對方身後進門，眼睛立刻銳利地開始環顧四周。崔始源家的擺設走北歐式的簡約風格，家具看起來都是昂貴的設計師品牌。為數不多的擺設品被擦拭得一塵不染，地磚是厚實的大理石板，絲絲紋路有如一條條小蛇蔓延爬行。

對方請他在柔軟的沙發落座，問他要不要喝點什麼，金鐘雲說都行，於是對方從冰箱裡拿出一罐可樂。

等我一下，你隨意啊。大概是覺得自己穿著家居服的模樣太過愜意，對比金鐘雲身上的首飾墨鏡，崔始源很快地消失在走廊盡頭。

金鐘雲很快地捕捉到位於客廳上方不起眼的角落所設置的監視器，他拿起冰涼的可樂，拉開扣環，仰頭飲下時用眼角餘光瞄到走廊上方有台相同的儀器。

不愧是上市公司總裁，連家裡都做得這麼滴水不漏。

棘手的目標。金鐘雲放下可樂，從沙發上站起身。他開始在客廳佯裝隨意地參觀走動，估算監視器的死角空間與彼此連結的距離。

崔始源再次出現時，金鐘雲正在認真端詳走廊上的一幅畫。

金鐘雲從側面看過去更加單薄的體型，修長身材穿著剪裁合身的襯衫牛仔褲，過長的頭髮收了一綹在耳後，小巧的耳環在耳垂處閃著清冷的光。

他盯得很認真，沒注意到自己的接近，直到崔始源站到他身後，才有如驚弓之鳥般抖了一下，一雙狹長的眼睛冷淡地看向他。

崔始源很感興趣地問：你對藝術品也有研究嗎？

不，但朴正洙對你的收藏大概會很有興趣，而我對他開給我的金額更有興趣。金鐘雲在心裡想，但沒有說出來，只是簡單地回答：沒什麼有研究，隨便看看而已。

**X**

金鐘雲以為他們要去外頭吃飯，結果卻是崔始源本人捲起袖子下廚。

他有點尷尬。金鐘雲本就認生，崔始源過於自來熟的個性不是他熟悉的相處模式。然而看見對方一臉人畜無害的溫和笑容，他又說不出拒絕的話，只好客氣地坐上吧檯的椅子和對方有一搭沒一搭地聊天。

崔始源不愧是從零開始創業的實業家，話題切換從容自若，金鐘雲回的不過寥寥幾句，他也能富有技巧地轉移話題，在料理的途中倒也沒有冷場的時刻。

而在彼此一來一往的交談中，金鐘雲也對他的目標有了更深入的了解。

例如崔始源當年剛抵達國外就被偷了錢包銀行卡，又不好意思再和家裡伸手要錢，撐著繁重的學業偷偷兼職了幾個月的模特兒。

例如崔始源曾經交過幾個女朋友，後來發現對方每每是看上自己雄厚的家世背景，貼上來時甜言蜜語，最後發現沒有油水可撈，便翻臉不認帳，戀情往往無疾而終。

金鐘雲切下一塊牛肉，送往嘴裡，不疾不徐地緩慢咀嚼。崔始源坐在他對面撐著下巴看他進食，有點不安地開口詢問：會不會太生？

不會。他含糊開口。金鐘雲獨居已久，除了甜食外對正餐沒什麼講究。做這行的身子總是削瘦，金希澈老是調侃他再瘦下去估計監視器也不用躲了，畢竟跟張白紙一樣單薄。

多年下來胃口也被金鐘雲折騰得小了，吃了幾口後就擱下刀叉。

對方手指忽然湊近他嘴邊，指腹抹去他嘴角不小心沾染的醬汁，接著再自然也不過地送進自己口中。

崔始源的酒窩深刻地有如刀刻，笑起來時臥蠶彎彎有如兩道新月。金鐘雲敏銳地避開對方過於直率的眼神，卻無法避開崔始源柔和的聲線。

沾到了。他說。

聲音醇厚得有如酒窖珍藏的澄澈佳釀，一字一字清晰地穿透耳膜，透過神經，連結至大腦。金鐘雲覺得這之中的軌跡彷彿被人用燒紅的鐵給仔仔細細地燙過一遍，否則自己的耳朵未必也太紅了些。

**XI**

一頓飯吃得心神不寧，金鐘雲後來想想或許是由於對方長期待在國外的關係，美式作風向來就容易帶著些隱晦的曖昧不清。

崔始源興許只是把他當成了怕生又膽小的對門鄰居。回想起來那舉動就跟自己替melo或是小不點擦嘴巴一樣沒什麼特別含義。

想想覺得有點不爽。嘴裡新拆的棒棒糖被他硬生生咬碎，喀喀作響。

心情不好時就去找金希澈。金鐘雲風風火火地推開打烊的店門一屁股坐在吧台。金希澈在吧台後方百無聊賴擦玻璃杯，眼皮抬也不抬。

喲，崔大少這麼難拿下。語氣盡是調侃，金希澈慢條斯理將玻璃杯擺整齊，接著彎腰從吧台下方摸出一罐diet coke。

還不是你出的什麼鬼主意。金鐘雲搶過去，一把拉開拉環，眼裡滿是不甘，細長的鋁罐被他一口飲盡，準確地扔進金希澈身後的垃圾桶。

金希澈眉眼盡是玩味，修長手指在吧台桌面上一下沒一下地敲，大眼睛楚楚可憐：我哪有，我只是友善地建議你，既然崔始源戒指不離手，你為何不自己製造讓他脫下戒指的機會。我可沒叫你搬去他對面。

金鐘雲看著金希澈咬牙切齒。心裡想著當初誰發不動產廣告給我的，睜眼說瞎話。正想發作就被神不知鬼不覺到了他身後的朴正洙按住肩膀。希澈啊，不要又來刺激我的小神偷。朴正洙總這麼喊他。

回頭看見朴正洙瞇眼笑，估計是趁酒吧營業前下來透透氣。朴正洙長得眉清目秀，一雙桃花眼勾人心魄，笑容總帶著一種誘人的弧度。也因此金希澈護朴正洙護得緊，天天怕他被酒吧豺狼虎豹生吞活剝，總是趕著他回二樓辦公室處理那些地下勾當，例如金鐘雲與他那些價值連城的贓物。

崔始源那筆不著急，大家都知道不好偷。你先忙些別的，崔始源那裏先降低他戒心，試試看能不能替我拍張清楚點的相片，我找人給你做贗品。朴正洙語氣溫和柔軟，不疾不徐。

**XII**

崔始源坐在高級私家車的後座，翻動著一疊厚厚的會議紀錄。剛結束完一場長達三小時的冗長會議，與對方代表唇槍舌戰激辯數回，到最後連脾氣一向溫和的他，都忍不住提高了音量。

商場上的利益糾葛千變萬化，這一刻的朋友都可能成為下一刻的敵人。崔始源深諳此理，總是小心而謹慎地經營著每段得來不易的合作關係。

臨近下班時間，路上有點塞。幸好今日的行程已經告一段落，他轉了轉因長時間低頭看文件的而發痠的頸子，看向窗外緩慢移動的景色，告訴司機不用著急。

夏季的日落晚，即使已接近晚餐時間室外仍是一片光亮。路上行人漸漸多了起來，他看著西裝革革履的業務員快步經過，看著剛放學的小學生牽著家人的手興高采烈地說話。

然後就看見一顆檸檬色的腦袋瓜，站在甜點店的櫥窗前。路口正好切換成紅燈，崔始源手撐在車門上的扶手，饒有興致看他。

金鐘雲穿著一件寬大的黑色短袖，刷色牛仔褲，一雙腿筆直修長。淺金色的頭髮撥到耳後，銀色耳飾閃閃發亮。他有一下沒一下咬著手指，眼神熱切而專注地盯著櫥窗裡的甜點。經過他的人川流不息，然而那些彷彿都和他無關。

他忽然想起那天與金鐘雲的午餐。金鐘雲吃得很少，沒幾口就放下刀叉。唇邊還殘留著一點褐色的醬汁，薄唇下意識地抿起，帶點禁欲的味道。崔始源也沒多想，伸手就去抹他嘴角，自然地把液體送入自己口中，參雜紅酒香的淺淡鹹味。

對方像是被他突如其來的動作嚇到，瞳孔不安地晃動，身體也不自覺往後退。他這才意識到自己過於親暱的舉動，看著淺淺的紅色悄悄地沿著金鐘雲白皙的側頸一路爬升，蔓延至耳根，最終擴散至那張蒼白又削瘦的瓜子臉。

是個認生的人啊。崔始源默默地想。

那天過後他們的生活又再度錯開，崔始源回到家時總會忍不住回頭望一眼對面緊閉的大門。大門口一塵不染，蒼白的日光燈映得大理石地板愈顯冰冷，什麼個人物品也沒擺放，彷彿金鐘雲除了他那單薄的身子外，什麼也沒有。

他忽然開始好奇，金鐘雲究竟是什麼樣的人。看上去淡漠冷酷，眼神疏離，彷彿他整個人都與這個世界劃分得一清二楚。然而當他不小心碰觸到對方時，對方試圖強掩鎮定卻依然紅透了耳根，生澀又僵硬的舉動彷彿從未被人如此親暱的碰觸。

單薄的身影佇立在櫥窗前一動不動，似是在苦惱，又像是面對著眾多選擇的猶豫不決。崔始源不理會坐在他身旁保全的勸阻，徑直下了車，在停滯的車陣中穿梭，跨越區隔人行道與馬路的圍欄。

沒有來由的、突發奇想的、毫無理性的。他想和金鐘雲說話，他想多認識他。

他幾乎是小跑步地走到他身後。金鐘雲沒有發現他，仍然專心致志地看著櫥窗內的甜點。崔始源的手搭上他的肩膀，對方嚇得身子一顫——好像每次他們的相遇，總是讓金鐘雲措手不及。

嗨。他說。看見金鐘雲眼中的驚訝一閃而逝，很快地再度回到波瀾不驚的平靜湖面。金鐘雲技巧性地、用一種不會讓人覺得突兀的動作，抖開他擱在肩頭的手。

像是隻防禦心特別高的貓。

崔始源覺得很有趣。以往在商界碰上的人往往涎著一張臉試圖從自己身上撈些好處，然而金鐘雲卻總是冷冷淡淡，保持著有禮的疏離。

他開口問：你在看什麼？對方投向自己的眼神彷彿他問了一個很蠢的問題。兩個男人佇立在甜點店華麗的櫥窗前總有些格格不入，但金鐘雲似乎不介意，把所有的注意力集中在眼前的甜點上。

金鐘雲沒回答，於是崔始源又開口：你很喜歡甜食嗎？

一會兒才聽見對方簡短地嗯了一聲。

話題結束得很快，金鐘雲本來就不是會帶動氣氛的人。下午的陽光依然熾熱，崔始源脫下西裝外套，捲起襯衫袖口，乖巧地站在他身旁一同瀏覽著櫥窗內一塊塊精緻的甜點。金鐘雲忽然邁開步伐，推開甜點店的玻璃門，削瘦的身子鑽進室內的前一刻，轉頭問崔始源：你不進來嗎？

**XIII**

當天空終於被黑夜覆蓋，他們並肩走進大樓電梯。金鐘雲從上衣胸前的口袋掏出門禁卡，在感應器前晃了一下，接著按下樓層按鈕。

電梯上升的過程中他倆都沒說話，金鐘雲捏緊了手中拎著的甜點店紙盒，崔始源抬手鬆了鬆頸子上的領帶，從電梯金屬門板的反射，可以看見對方比自己高出一些的模糊身影。

興許是無法忍受籠罩在彼此間的沈默，崔始源柔和的聲線再度傳來：不要一直不吃正餐啊，身體會受不了的。

啊？金鐘雲挑眉，眼神凌厲從門板的反射看向那人，對方卻有如沒事人般神色自若，心中的不悅感突如其來。他正想開口反駁，一個字都還沒說出口，電梯開門的提示音頓時響起，把那些欲辯解的話語通通塞回他的喉頭。

他神色不佳地率先步出電梯，腳步又快又急。崔始源不懂他突如其來的憤怒，在金鐘雲轉身準備按下自家大門密碼時一把拽住他手腕。

金鐘雲簡直像隻被踩了尾巴而炸毛的貓，細長的眼睛轉過來望著對方時彷彿都帶著一簇簇的火花。你幹什麼。他冷冷開口，礙於崔始源抓住他的那隻手上還拎著極其脆弱的甜點們，他不好甩開，另外一隻手已經擱在門把上準備隨時轉動。

如果我說錯話，我跟你道歉，我只是希望你注意身體而已。崔始源即使到了這節骨眼語氣依然不慍不火，溫和的有禮。金鐘雲微微仰首看著他稜線分明的眉眼，烏黑瞳仁滿是真摯，他望著崔始源，試圖從他眼裡找出一點嘲弄或是輕視，然而那裡面只倒映出自己有如被大人責罵的孩子般狼狽不堪的身影。

他轉了轉被握住的手腕，試圖掙脫，對方意識到自己的舉動，很快鬆了手。垂下的手掌貼著西褲剪裁俐落的縫線，有些無所適從。金鐘雲看著崔始源帶著點不安的舉動，忽然就沒了底氣，甚至覺得有些好笑，似乎他倆的見面總會結束在其中一人的尷尬與驚慌。

在金鐘雲未與崔始源接觸前，他下意識地將對方列入那些狂妄自大的富二代之列，然而真實的崔始源友善到令人不解他究竟是如何在充斥著牛鬼蛇神的商界站穩腳步。

金鐘雲不想知道，也不想管。從一開始他就被金希澈的餿主意整得失去了原有的冷靜，現下只能走一步算一步。他微乎其微地嘆氣，低低說了聲你等我一下，轉身鑽進大門。

他再次出來時看見崔始源還是維持著他那有些尷尬又過於挺直的站姿。金鐘雲發現這人簡直真摯到荒唐，單純到令人發笑，他將拆開後又重新折起的甜點紙盒塞進那人懷中。崔始源看向他的眼神帶點疑惑，迫使他不得不開口：剛剛買的，我買太多吃不完，分你一半。

他看著崔始源臉上的神色從緊張到放鬆，深刻的酒窩甚至又再度浮現，洋溢著他不明所以的喜悅。金鐘雲有些困窘，匆匆轉身要回到門後，在大門關上的那刻聽見對方喊著謝謝你，他頭也不回地走進空蕩蕩的客廳。

**XIV**

深夜的市區依舊燈火通明。金鐘雲那雙細瘦的腿在高聳入雲的大樓天臺晃來晃去。他隨手扔掉被自己啃個精光的棒棒糖棍，塑料棍在夜色中化為一道稍縱即逝的拋物線，在下墜的過程中消失在他視線範圍。

兩手撐在天臺上，他閉眼等待口腔裡最後一點甜味散去。耳返內的對話聲總算結束，他聽見有人按下電燈開關的聲音。

他看著一旁閃爍著螢光的電腦，畫面被切割成數格監視器的同步顯示。目標物放在玻璃櫃內，在黑暗中仍然反射著夜晚微弱的月光。

在萬籟俱寂的夜色中彷彿只有他自己輕淺的呼吸聲是真實的。與崔始源過於接近而不安的煩躁感近日盤踞在心，崔始源對於自己過於真摯親切的態度，讓他內心裡總會出現個聲音，不停地對著自己大喊騙子、騙子、騙子。你這個騙子。

我不是。我只是個小偷而已。他蒼白地辯解。

每次遇到崔始源，他那過於親切熟稔的態度，總讓慣於與人保持距離的金鐘雲招架不住。他後來想，崔始源總是能用簡單的三言兩語挑起他心中壓抑已久的那些過於激烈的情緒，無論是好是壞。

忽然一陣強風吹過，他連忙抓緊了天台邊緣，努力穩住身子。即使已經成功完成無數次朴正洙發給他的任務，每一次要竊取目標物前，他的胃還是會不住地痙攣，像是提醒著他這一切有多麼見不得人。抬手看了錶，時間差不多，他跳下天臺，伸手往角落的包裡撈，一無所獲。

他內心陡然震顫，惴惴不安，粗魯地將包包的拉鍊全部拉開，用手機內建的手電筒往裡頭照。沒有。什麼都沒有。包裡沒有，口袋沒有。沒有糖，沒有巧克力，甚至連一片薄薄的口香糖都沒有。

他忘記帶糖了。

手機再度不合時宜的震動起來，提醒著他不容拖延的緊湊時間。金鐘雲咬咬牙，皺眉忍受從體內不斷湧上的不適感。這次的目標物容不得他片刻分神。闔上電腦，確認好耳返，削瘦的身影消失在天臺的陰影之中。

**XV**

糟透了。

低血糖的結果，在金鐘雲轉動玻璃櫃上頭繁複的密碼鎖時一陣暈眩猛然襲來。他死命穩住有些顫抖的手，小心翼翼轉開玻璃櫃門，將目標物放進準備好的黑色絨布袋中。一切作業看似就要結束，手卻不小心觸動了設置在櫃門上的警鈴，頓時刺耳鈴聲大作，震耳欲聾。

金鐘雲暗暗罵了句粗話，將絨布袋塞回包內，背起包就要離開。猛然起身時右手臂生生被打開著的玻璃門畫出一大道口子，劇烈的疼痛感讓他頓時清醒，有驚無險地趕在警衛到達前順利溜出了大樓。

車子熄了火，安安靜靜停在不遠處的巷弄。金鐘雲沈默地坐在車內，任憑無盡的黑暗鋪天蓋地包圍著自己。傷口不淺，他能感受到溫熱的液體沿著皮膚緩緩流淌，被黑色的布料很快地吸收。

他急促的呼吸聲幾乎要被呼嘯而過的警車聲響淹沒過去。他甩甩頭，試圖平復焦躁的內心。雙手因為腎上腺素作用的關係不停顫抖。金鐘雲努力地深呼吸幾口，從傷處傳來的疼痛感正好提振了因缺乏糖分而昏昏欲睡的腦袋。

天空逐漸泛起白光，原來已是清晨。隨著逐漸遠去的警鈴聲，金鐘雲深呼吸，反手轉動車鑰匙，切換排檔，踩下油門。

忍著手臂上愈發明顯的刺痛感開回了現在居住的小區，車內的時鐘清冷地寫著早上六點。金鐘雲顫抖著雙手開進地下停車場，熄火，解開安全帶，掀起副駕位置的腳踏墊，將裝著贓物的絨布袋和電腦塞進踏墊下的暗格。

將背包重新甩回肩膀，他將黑色毛線帽又往下拉了拉，將淺金色的髮絲全部塞進毛線帽內。血液已經滲進布料，濕濕黏黏地匍匐在他的肌膚上。

血糖過低的前提下又受了傷，整個世界在他腦袋中彷彿都在搖晃。他扶著牆壁勉強鑽進了電梯，明亮而乾淨的空間有如走進另外一個世界，不屬於他的世界。他摸了摸口袋，掏出感應卡，過卡後按下樓層鈕。電梯內四面亮晃晃的鏡子映著他的臉更加慘白。

真慘。他靠著電梯內的扶手，看著鏡子內自己毫無血色的臉，眉眼低垂，嘴角勾起嘲諷的一抹笑。電梯門開了。

金鐘雲想，屋漏偏逢連夜雨，大概就是他現下的情況。

崔始源穿著運動衫戴著耳機的身影隨著電梯的開啟而出現，看見他狼狽而蒼白的模樣倏地睜大了眼，手足無措，愣愣站在原地。金鐘雲沒心情也沒力氣與他虛與委蛇，匆匆點了點頭就要出電梯，卻在後背離開扶手之稱的瞬間一個踉蹌，崔始源下意識地迎上前接住了向前撲倒的他。

太輕了。崔始源的心臟忽然緊了緊。電梯因為過久沒有動作準備關上門，他連忙往後退了幾步，將金鐘雲半抱半拉的帶離電梯。金鐘雲太瘦了，一身都是骨頭，下巴撞上胸口時猛地有些疼。

那人全身都是黑色的。黑色的貼身長袖，黑色窄管褲，黑色的毛線帽，黑色的帆布鞋。沒被布料遮蔽的地方全都蒼白得毫無血色。

金鐘雲掙扎著要從崔始源的懷中起身，對方的手臂在扶著自己時不小心壓到他還在滲血的那道傷口，他一下子沒忍住，痛得嘶聲。腥甜的味道開始蔓延在他倆之間，金鐘雲咬牙，抬手抵在崔始源的胸膛上，推開他。

抱歉。金鐘雲低聲道。捂著傷口快步向前走，顫抖著手指按下大門密碼，用盡最後一點力氣吃力地想要拉開沈重的大門。他沒有轉頭看崔始源是否還站在電梯門口看著自己，他知道他肯定站在那裡，目送著自己狼狽的身影。

在崔始源過於真摯、滿溢著擔憂與關心的視線下，自己彷彿從頭到腳都被看了個透。金鐘雲死命咬著下唇，用力拉開大門，鑽進家中的前一刻似乎看見崔始源往自己方向靠近的身影。門很快關上。

傷口太疼了，關上門的瞬間連雙腿也失了力氣。他只能緩緩地沿著關上的門板滑下，大口喘著氣，額頭滴落汗水。他摘下毛線帽隨手扔在一處，試圖脫下那件早已被傷口溢出的鮮血弄得黏膩不堪的上衣。然而布料因為沾到液體的關係變得又黏又纏人，從包裡摸出把剪刀，硬生生地將上衣從袖口剪了開來。

血淋淋的傷口怵目驚心，一道口子劃得又深又長，不斷地滲出鮮血，清晨微涼的空氣裡充斥著刺鼻的血味。他笨拙地脫下那件被自己弄得殘破不堪的上衣，打著赤膊走進浴室。扭開水龍頭，坐在浴缸旁調整水溫的同時，他下意識地看了眼浴室裡的鏡子。

也未免太淒慘了點。金鐘雲冷笑。

撐著最後一點力氣清理完傷口，翻箱倒櫃一陣後找出紗布和繃帶，先是忍著劇烈的疼痛替傷口消毒上藥，接著不甚熟練地纏上一圈又一圈的繃帶。處理完畢，他徑直走到一旁與客廳同樣空曠，只是多了一張柔軟大床的臥室，面朝下倒在柔軟的床鋪。幾乎是身體一沾到被褥的那一刻，便沉沉地進入夢鄉。

**XVI**

他是被門鈴聲吵醒的。急促又短暫的鈴聲迴盪在空曠的室內，穿透過牆壁，進入他的耳膜。金鐘雲睜開眼睛，發現黑夜再度降臨。下意識地要摸手機，擺動手臂的瞬間疼痛感猶如電流般迅速蔓延至四肢百骸，他痛得瞇起眼。

門鈴聲又響了一次。金鐘雲手忙腳亂地從衣櫃裡隨意抓了件背心套上，赤著腳快步走去玄關。睡了超過十二小時的他總算恢復了一些力氣，精神也比清晨好上許多。他從貓眼往外看，是西裝筆挺的對門鄰居。

金鐘雲打開大門。崔始源先是看見他手臂上那圈層層包裹的繃帶，謹慎而小心地開口問：你今天早上不太對勁，傷口還好嗎？

還好，工作時沒注意傷到了，沒什麼。

他摸摸鼻子，索性整個人站到門外，靠在門板上與他對話，用眼神上下打量著對方。崔始源仍是一身社會高階菁英份子的打扮，剪裁合身的西裝搭配皮鞋，外套被他拎在手上，襯衫的袖口也捲了上去，一副剛下班的模樣。

沒事就好。你今早的樣子嚇死我了，整個人感覺隨時會昏倒一樣。崔始源聽見金鐘雲的聲音一如往常冷淡中帶點疏離，稍稍放下心，語氣也跟著柔軟許多。

金鐘雲只穿著一件黑色背心，裸露在外的肩膀瘦得彷彿能一手掌握，鎖骨的陰影處深深凹陷，然而手臂上勻稱的肌肉線條又彷彿強調著他並非弱不禁風。

他打了個呵欠，想著對方沒什麼事的話他要回去繼續睡了，肚子忽然不合時宜地發出聲音，金鐘雲很快地抬手壓著自己的肚皮，聊勝於無地試圖停止體內傳來的聲響。

崔始源站在他身前，看著熟悉的紅色又沿著金鐘雲的耳根逐漸爬升，連肩膀和鎖骨的皮膚都紅了，對方低頭不願意與自己視線接觸的困窘模樣有些手足無措地可愛。假裝沒聽見金鐘雲肚子發出的聲音，抬手在他眼前晃了晃提在手上的大紙袋。

我讓秘書外帶兩份日料回來，要一起吃點嗎？這家的甜點很好吃哦。

**XVII**

金鐘雲吃得很慢，倒不是因為他不餓，非慣用手使用餐具實在有點彆扭。他也不說話，默默地與眼前的食物搏鬥，直到崔始源看不下去，搶下他手中的筷子，夾了一大口菜小心翼翼地用另外一隻手盛著，送到他嘴前。

金鐘雲皺眉，崔始源搶在他開口拒絕前率先回答：我知道你可以自己吃，是我自己想餵。語氣帶著不容置喙的堅定。金鐘雲撇撇嘴，最終乖乖張口吞下食物。過長的瀏海遮住了他的視線，隱隱約約看見對方揚起了嘴角，他這才發現崔始源連不笑的時候嘴角都是微微上揚的。

他們面對面坐在吧台，金鐘雲倚著高腳椅斜斜靠著或坐或站。他放棄掙扎，讓對方一口接一口地餵。他緩慢地咀嚼口中食物，近日因工作而緊繃的胃袋在食物的作用下總算獲得紓緩。

「不吃了。」接連著吃了好幾口，他瞥見已經半空的日料盒子，抿起雙唇拒絕崔始源接下來的投餵。「我要吃甜點。」

裝在紙盒裡的甜點是灑滿抹茶粉的千層派。綿密的鮮奶油佐以一層層薄嫩柔軟的深綠色餅皮，在嘴裡入口即化。金鐘雲笨拙地握著手中的點心叉，小心翼翼地準備將脆弱的甜點送入口中。手不小心晃了一下，他慌張地湊近，伸出舌頭，試圖在甜點掉落前接住它。

蒼白的臉襯得他的舌頭更加紅豔，像懾人心魄的蛇。金鐘雲專注著眼前的甜點，是真的好吃，對已經接近二十四個小時沒有攝取任何糖分的他而言，更是至高無上的美味。崔始源看見他難得露出如此毫無防備的模樣，下意識地擱下自己手中的叉子，將自己那份推到對方眼前。

待金鐘雲慢條斯理地享用完眼前甜點，崔始源順手收過兩人餐盤，轉身放入流理台。他抽了兩張紙巾，金鐘雲見狀伸手要接，對方溫熱的手掌就貼了上來。

修長的手指扣著下巴，指腹隔著紙巾細細碾磨過他的嘴角，撫過雙唇，最後再次擦過嘴角，抹茶粉的苦味隨著崔始源的動作滲入他微張的雙唇，苦澀又甘甜的味道。金鐘雲隨著他的動作不由自主微微仰起頭，下意識瞇起眼，喉結上下滑動，頸子上的血管一跳一跳，像隻被搔著下巴的貓。

替金鐘雲將嘴角擦乾淨後，崔始源收回了手，紙巾揉成一團扔進身後的垃圾桶。「好吃嗎？」他隨口問，那人忽然離開位置，走到他眼前。

崔始源坐在高腳椅上，背靠著吧台的桌面，仰頭望他。他們之間再沒有距離，金鐘雲低垂著眉眼，聲音低啞而性感。「你自己嚐嚐？」

然後捧著崔始源的臉吻上去。對方僵硬地不敢動，雙手尷尬地無處擺放。金鐘雲瞇眼，用舌頭去舔他上唇凸起的唇珠，輕咬他飽滿的雙唇。崔始源終於鬆懈下來，挺直背脊伸長手扣住金鐘雲後頸，另外一隻手貼著金鐘雲窄小得彷彿能一手掌握的腰，將他撈到自己腿上坐好。

溫熱的口腔裡唇舌交纏，抹茶粉和鮮奶油交融成苦澀又甜美的氣息。金鐘雲吻的又兇又急，掃過他整齊的齒列留下一絲絲苦甜的味道。崔始源的手搭在他後腰，隔著單薄的布料可以清楚勾勒出對方瘦得突起的脊椎。

結束得猝不及防，金鐘雲縮了縮頸子，將貼合的雙唇果斷分離。紅艷的舌頭在上唇劃了一圈，狹長眼睛帶著點調戲的味道。他鬆開手，掙開崔始源摟著他後腰的手掌，對方這才回過神來，愣愣地看著他。

我要回去了。謝謝你的晚餐。金鐘雲逕自走到門邊，轉動手把就要出去。崔始源看著他單薄的身影，忽然發現一抹怵目的紅一閃即逝。他從高腳椅上站起，快步迎上前，一把抓住金鐘雲纖細的手腕。

對方被他的動作逼得轉過身，他看見對方手臂上纏著的繃帶正一點一點地滲出鮮紅的液體，興許是剛才過於激烈的動作折騰到了傷口。

你等等，我替你重新包紮下。他拉著金鐘雲的手重新帶回屋內，快步走進浴室，壓著對方的肩膀讓他在浴缸邊緣坐下，然後小心翼翼地拆開他手臂上已經逐漸變得腥紅的繃帶。

金鐘雲咬著下唇不喊疼，隨著繃帶被鬆開，露出一道已經逐漸開始癒合，卻仍然細細滲著血的傷口。崔始源放輕動作，將拆下來繃帶隨手扔至地上，用蘸著酒精的棉花球仔細而溫柔地再次清理著傷口。

金鐘雲今早沒什麼力氣做細緻的處理，看得出草率的痕跡。傷口又深又長，處理到一半崔始源忍不住開口，你到底怎麼受傷的。

其實真的很疼，額頭都沁出了薄汗，冰涼的酒精擦過傷口帶來尖銳的刺激，但他知道對方已經盡己所能地放輕了力道，所以咬牙忍受。崔始源處理著他傷口的眼神認真又專注，觸碰著傷口的動作卻又極其輕柔。

金鐘雲看著對方低頭忙碌的模樣，訥訥吐出一句：你不用對我這麼好，我不是個好人。

我也不是。世界上有誰能夠不當一回壞人呢。崔始源頭抬也不抬，浴室地上都是他隨手扔掉的、混雜著酒精和鮮血的棉花球。崔始源又摸出一卷嶄新的繃帶，用牙齒咬開上頭的包裝。

那枚銀色的戒指在他的手指上反射著慘白的燈光。崔始源反手去擦金鐘雲額角滴落的汗水，冰涼的戒指表面輾過金鐘雲蒼白的皮膚。像是提醒著他什麼。

他想起他們第一次見面時崔始源親切又真摯的微笑。想起崔始源拉住他衣角時的自然。想起那一次崔始源的指腹劃過自己唇角沾染的熱度。想起今天早晨對方接住自己向前傾倒的身子時寬厚而心跳平穩的胸膛。

金鐘雲忽然低聲笑出來。他拍掉崔始源手上拿著的繃帶，扯過領帶逼迫對方彎腰。不夠，那些都不夠。他內心那股油然而生的焦躁，與蟄伏已久的空虛，無論攝取了多少糖分都不足以填補。

和崔始源接吻的話能夠抑制這無以名狀突然湧現的脆弱與不安嗎。能嗎。試試嗎。

他再次欺上對方雙唇，這次崔始源有些猶豫，唇舌交纏途中斷斷續續開口：你、你的傷口——

金鐘雲恍恍惚惚，彷彿理智都隨著滲出的鮮血一點一點流失。他用沒受傷的那隻手摟著對方的頸子，眉眼已經染上粉紅，聲線因陡然升高的欲望而沙啞，他說：那你就幫我轉移這強烈的疼痛感吧。

**XVIII**

柔軟的被褥籠罩著他削瘦的身軀，崔始源欺上來時彷彿金鐘雲整個人都要被他吞噬得消失不見。他們交換著熾熱的吐息，金鐘雲手臂上滲著血的傷口一點一點滾落腥紅液體，在潔白的床單上暈染成一朵朵嬌豔欲滴的花。

像罌粟般令人上癮。崔始源撈過他的腰時金鐘雲配合地抬起了上身，他坐在崔始源腿上難耐地微幅晃動著身軀，不便移動的那隻手臂懶懶地擱在崔始源的肩上，將對方名貴的襯衫染得血跡斑斑。

他伸手去解對方襯衫的扣子，解掉最上方的兩三顆後手指靈巧地滑進去，他咬著崔始源頸側劇烈跳動著的血管，一點一點細細地啃，唯一能自由活動的那隻手沿著對方精壯的胸膛不住撫摸。跟自己蒼白又纖細的體型差太多了。

崔始源也沒閒著，金鐘雲身上那件單薄的背心被他向上推搡至胸口，他小心翼翼地注意著對方受傷的那隻手臂，盡可能地不要壓到傷口，金鐘雲伏在他肩膀上落下一串串溫熱的喘息。

真的太瘦了。彷彿一碰就碎。柔軟而澎鬆的大床讓他們彷彿置身雲端，金鐘雲細碎的金髮細細地搔著他，狹長的雙眼此刻盈滿了生理性的淚水，眼眶通紅，風情萬種。

金鐘雲的身子柔軟又充滿韌性，白皙的皮膚在他的碰觸下逐漸泛紅，他吻他不住顫抖的胸膛，吻他因情動而滴落的汗水，彷彿都帶著點糖果的香氣。

潤滑做得很足，但崔始源沒入他體內時金鐘雲還是沒忍住聲音。他將腦袋埋進對方寬廣的肩膀，細瘦的雙腿纏上對方肌肉線條紋理分明的腰。崔始源溫柔地吻他後頸突起的頸椎，緩慢而謹慎地在他體內一點點推進。

整個世界都在搖晃，他像溺水的人，只能緊緊攀住眼前的浮木。金鐘雲胡亂地在崔始源的背後有一下沒一下地抓，過短的指甲構不成任何殺傷力，只是留下一道道輕淺的痕跡。他想起今晚吃的千層派，柔軟而甜美，像崔始源形狀姣好的雙唇。

內心那股對糖分的渴望又如海嘯般洶湧襲來，崔始源一邊動作著一邊吻他通紅的眼睛，吻他幾近墜落的眼淚。不夠，那些都不夠。他咬上崔始源的耳垂。

聲音細如蚊蚋，卻比任何一句話都清晰。金鐘雲的聲音魅惑得令人難以自持，沙啞又性感。他說：再疼一點。再一點。再一點。

他蜷縮在崔始源懷裡猶如那是世界上唯一能夠讓他安心的場所。崔始源劇烈跳動的心臟，崔始源熾熱的體溫，崔始源身上隱隱約約的古龍水味，沁入鼻尖，滲入骨髓。

四肢百骸都在喧鬧，不滿地叫囂著，顫抖地迎來高潮時金鐘雲蓄積在眼眶以久的淚水終於落下，從他狹長的眼角輕盈地墜落，和著血液，沿著崔始源凌亂的襯衫一點一點向下流淌，滲入布料，變成一道觸目驚心的水痕。

並非因為疼痛而落淚。金鐘雲內心百感交雜，難堪地發現自己即使身處如此混亂又旖旎的時刻，卻還是能一眼看見對方脫在床頭櫃的戒指反射著刺眼的光芒。

**XIX**

崔始源走出浴室時金鐘雲已經醒了，從床上摸了顆枕頭塞在腰後，靠在床頭玩手機。

大概是空調溫度太低了，他身上除了原本穿著的黑色背心，又套上那件昨晚從崔始源身上脫下的襯衫。上頭的血跡早已乾涸，凝結成一片片怵目驚心的赭紅，鎖骨凹陷的地方深刻得彷彿可以裝進一潭湖水。

金鐘雲聽見他靠近的腳步聲，短暫從激烈廝殺的遊戲畫面中抬頭朝他看了一眼，狹長的雙眼清清冷冷的，完全沒有事後清晨該有的那種曖昧旖旎。

你醒啦。崔始源穿著浴袍一屁股坐在床沿，毛巾擦著濕漉漉的頭髮。他的頭髮短，沒幾下就幾乎全乾了，金鐘雲雙手抓著手機快速點著屏幕上的按鈕，短促地應了一聲。

帶傷的那隻手移動時沒那麼靈活，昨晚在他睡著後崔始源似乎重新替他包紮過了，潔白的繃帶整整齊齊地纏上了他半隻手臂。

崔始源大概也已經替他清理過了，當金鐘雲今天迷迷糊糊從柔軟的被褥中掙扎起身時，發現除了痠的不行的腰以及有點發啞的嗓子外，渾身清爽，昨晚那些黏膩又熾熱的溫度彷彿做夢一般。

大腦不由自主回想起昨晚過於激烈的一切，金鐘雲不小心分了神，遊戲主角在他的控制下翻身滾落懸崖，消失於萬丈深淵，死掉了。他嘆氣，為自己逝去的遊戲進度感到可惜，接著放下手機。

抬頭就撞進崔始源望著他的眼神，真摯而熱切，像冬日的暖陽。金鐘雲愣了愣，一時間沒反應過來，接著像是驚醒似地倉皇移開了視線。

昨晚的一切像著了魔，他從未有過這種經驗，也不知該說些什麼，索性像鴕鳥把頭埋進沙地逃避現實一樣，開始低頭摳手指。

崔始源看對方一系列的動作，看金鐘雲雖然想要故作鎮定卻有點不知所措的舉動，最後只看見金鐘雲那顆檸檬色的頭頂。他大概一陣子沒去補染了，髮根冒出一點點原生的黑色。

他忽然有些竊喜，覺得自己似乎看見金鐘雲除卻平日有禮疏離的冷淡態度外的一面，那種一下子拉近距離的感覺，讓他心裏忽然竄起一股美滋滋的喜悅，像忽然獲得意外驚喜的孩子。

上半身靠過去，想偷偷吻他，金鐘雲卻在他靠近的那瞬間猛然抬起頭，腦袋直接磕上他的下巴，又兇又猛，崔始源被這一下撞得差點咬到舌頭。

抱歉，很疼嗎？金鐘雲似乎也被他嚇了一跳，下意識地用手去扶對方被自己的頭頂撞個正著的下巴。崔始源下巴上冒出的點點鬍髭有點扎手，帶著點麻癢的感覺。

崔始源笑了笑：沒事。

一前一後走出崔始源家門，對方換上了熟悉的筆挺西裝，金鐘雲則是如昨晚他倆見面時同樣的黑色背心黑色牛仔褲，一頭白金色的頭髮在走廊窗戶透出的陽光中閃閃發亮，整個人像籠罩在一層淡淡的光暈中。

「那就…上班順利吧。」金鐘雲站在自家門口，手擱在門把上。總感覺應該說點什麼，但他倆這種根本就是one night stand的關係好像也不需要多溫情的道別。他左思右想，最終還是硬擠出隻字片語。

關上門時聽見電梯抵達的聲音。金鐘雲伏在貓眼上，看那人走入電梯。

**XX**

金鐘雲推開朴正洙辦公室的門時正好與要走出來的金希澈擦肩而過。對方看起來心情不佳，整個人散發著生人勿近的氣場，連招呼也沒打，一雙好看的大眼睛只是冷漠地瞥了金鐘雲一眼，筆挺的劍眉皺在一塊。

大概又跟朴正洙鬧僵了。金鐘雲想。走進辦公室，看見坐在辦公桌後方的朴正洙同樣神色不佳的模樣讓他更加確定了心裡的猜測。

哦，你來啦。朴正洙笑了笑，修長的手指整理著略顯凌亂的袖口。金鐘雲坐在他面前的椅子上，伸長手臂從桌面的玻璃罐撈了一根棒棒糖，拆開來含在嘴裡。

朴正洙拉開抽屜，拿出個精緻的黑色小盒子，推到金鐘雲眼前。他咬著棒棒糖，小心翼翼地打開盒蓋，放在絨布上的銀色戒指閃閃發亮。

按你發過來的照片連夜找人做了，你看看。朴正洙的聲音輕柔，金鐘雲聞言便拿起戒指，在燈光下反覆查看。

朴正洙的工一向做得很細，連他也一下子沒分辨出差別。戒指上頭繁複的花紋依照他的照片完美地複製了上去，看上去十分逼真，銀製的表面在白光下反射出刺眼的光芒。

「你受傷了？」朴正洙敏銳地發現他手臂上纏著的繃帶，「是上次那筆嗎？」

金鐘雲點點頭，旋即看見朴正洙有點擔心的神情。

「已經快好了，你別想太多，不影響。」彷彿想要讓對方那雙盈滿擔憂的雙眼安心下來，金鐘雲很快解釋。

從朴正洙的辦公室離開，走下樓梯，大老遠就聽見金希澈動作過大在搬酒的聲音，玻璃瓶互相碰撞發出清脆聲響，紙箱被重重放下。他把裝著戒指的盒子塞進牛仔褲口袋，在吧台的高腳椅坐了下來。

金希澈嘴裡不知在碎念什麼，一邊嘟嘟囔囔，一邊蹲在吧台下方整理庫存。

金鐘雲看對方沒什麼想搭理他的意思，也不介意，從冰桶裡撈了罐零卡可樂，拉開拉環後灌了幾口，然後手肘撐在吧台上玩手機。

「拿到了？」金希澈洩憤般地整理完庫存後冷冷開口，從後方玻璃櫃拿了瓶whisky，倒入加了冰塊的玻璃杯內，再順手把金鐘雲喝到一半的可樂也拿過來，混入淺褐色的晶瑩液體中。

「嗯。」金鐘雲又在打遊戲，短短應了一聲。「又跟獨特吵什麼？」金鐘雲總有他自己的命名方式，金希澈一開始對於自己被喊希峰還有些不習慣，久了也就隨他。

沒正面回答金鐘雲的問題，金希澈看著對方削瘦的身子，金鐘雲手肘撐在桌面微微向前傾，寬大的短袖上衣露出鎖骨處一片白皙的皮膚。

工作性質特殊讓金鐘雲幾乎不在白天出門，就算出門也是直接到酒吧找朴正洙。缺乏陽光的結果整個人病懨懨的，加上幾乎不怎麼進食，只靠甜點維持身體機能運轉的習慣，身子蒼白單薄的像張紙。

金希澈瞇起眼睛。「跟崔始源做了？」果不其然看見對方小手一抖，手機哐噹一聲狠狠摔在桌面。

「胡說什麼你。」金鐘雲把手機塞回口袋，冷冷開口。金希澈冷笑一聲，一把抓住金鐘雲寬大的上衣領口將那人往吧台裡拉，對方因自己毫不客氣的動作整個人硬生生貼到桌面。

一雙狹長眼睛凌厲瞪向嘴角微揚的金希澈，金鐘雲的眼神兇狠如鋒利的尖刃。「幹什麼。」

「視線死角看不到吧。」金希澈湊近金鐘雲線條優雅的側頸，嗅到他身上淺淡的香水味，牡丹花混雜著麂絨的香氣。修長手指劃過金鐘雲蒼白的皮膚，在頸側動脈處逗留。

「給你留了個記號呢。」

**XXI**

金鐘雲再度按下對門門鈴時，距離他們上次交談已經又過了一週。最近的崔始源忽然變得忙碌起來，這幾天幾乎都是凌晨才回到家。

金鐘雲本來就睡得不多，索性就縮在書房柔軟的扶手椅，盯著電腦顯示屏上的監視器畫面，看崔始源拎著包站在門前，手指按在密碼板上，解鎖進屋。

門開了。崔始源大概是記取了上次穿著睡衣睡褲頂著一頭鳥窩應門的狼狽模樣，這次規矩地穿著簡單的素色T恤與白色及膝短褲，一派美式休閒風格。

看見來者身份後崔始源露出了親切笑容，金鐘雲對於他這種過於友好的態度早已見怪不怪，嘴裡嚼著軟糖，將手中的紙袋塞進那人懷中，用過大的紙袋擋住崔始源朝自己看過來的熱切視線。

「上次那件襯衫被我弄髒了，賠你一件。」金鐘雲的聲音清清冷冷，像天空中落下來的雪花，轉瞬就消失無蹤。

崔始源手忙腳亂接過紙袋，放到門邊地上，看對方轉身又要回去對門屋裡，白金髮色襯得金鐘雲整個人仙氣起來。

他心中忽然冒出一個想法，好像不抓住他，那人就會這樣走回對門的屋子裡，走回他那道厚重的灰色大門，走回他猶如銅牆鐵壁般堅固的內心，走出他的生命。

這麼一想，內心就不可遏止地著急起來，顧不得腳上的室內拖鞋就踏出門口伸手往前撈，撈到金鐘雲細瘦的手腕。

對方一個踉蹌，巍顫顫踮了幾步，轉頭朝崔始源看過來，細細的眼睛斜睨著他，做無聲的質問，料是縱橫商界的年輕企業家崔始源也被金鐘雲過於冷淡的視線懾得結結巴巴起來。

**XXII**

崔始源後來想，金鐘雲像極了他年少時曾經在上學途中養過一陣子的流浪貓。

他總是會趁著司機在路口轉角讓他下車走到學校的這一小段距離，悄悄地掏出藏在包內的貓糧，在缺了一角的圍牆旁等待著他的貓。

那隻貓總是會搖著尾巴慢條斯理地從各處鑽出來，神態優雅而高貴。牠會用柔軟的尾巴輕輕拂過崔始源盛著貓糧的手，心情好的話，甚至會揚起下巴讓他搔癢，瞇起眼睛發出舒服的呼嚕。

大多時候，崔始源往往只獲得手臂上一條條深淺不一的抓痕，害得他連在大熱天也必須穿著長袖制服來躲避來自家人的質問。

但崔始源樂此不疲，總是暗暗期待著早晨短暫的相聚時間。他會輕輕地撫摸著貓咪身上柔軟的毛，看著小傢伙優雅地一口一口吞入飼料，用毛茸茸的臉頰摩挲他的手掌。

崔始源一直想給牠取個名字，總是貓、貓的叫不太好，思來想去卻老想不到一個適合那隻貓的名字。

後來有天，爸爸下班時懷中抱了一隻小狗，和妹妹開心地拋下繁重的作業與家中的新成員廝混了整晚，隔天睡眼惺忪去學校，經過熟悉的圍牆，發現一向要等他喊聲才會悠悠然現身的那隻貓早已乖乖匍匐在牆角等候。

貓把兩隻腳向前伸展，慢條斯理伸懶腰，看見崔始源湊近，懶懶地喵了一聲。

崔始源蹲下身，照例從包裡掏出貓糧，倒了一些放在掌心上，看見貓優雅地湊近。

他摸了摸小傢伙的腦袋瓜，小傢伙照例低頭準備開始用餐，卻忽然神情戒備地嗅起他的手，接著整隻貓往自己方向遠離，尾巴防衛性地豎了起來，發出威脅性十足的嘶聲。

他有點懵，盛著貓糧的手掌動也不是，只能柔聲問：你怎麼啦？不想吃嗎？

貓咪喵了一聲，跳上圍牆，崔始源急得甩掉一手貓糧站起來。「貓！」

但那隻無論晴雨，只要崔始源喊牠，就算有時會讓他等一下子，卻總是會優雅現身的貓，就這樣頭也不回地沿著圍牆走了。

崔始源踮起腳試圖去抱牠回來，卻只摸到尾巴後端柔軟的貓毛，在掌間一溜而過。

他再也沒有看見那隻貓。

而現在，他看著金鐘雲，看他長長的瀏海掩去了大半張蒼白的臉龐，看他被自己抓住時下意識瑟縮的肩膀，看他的耳根與凌厲眼神不同步地悄悄蔓延著粉紅，看他頸側動脈那個淺淡得幾乎要消失的吻痕。

他想，這次，這次不能再讓他溜了。

**XXIII**

崔始源伏在他身上，汗水滑落下顎，沿著金鐘雲如山脈般連綿起伏的脊椎骨落下一連串親吻。金鐘雲一手撐在床頭穩住身子，一手被崔始源摁住十指緊扣，下身一下又一下地頂他。

他們貼合的地方炙熱地彷彿要融合在一塊兒，金鐘雲蒼白的身軀在崔始源身下顯得更加瘦弱，埋在體內的物體沿著脈絡細細碾磨，金鐘雲被磨得整個人都在顫抖，被情動阻斷了思考，只能斷斷續續地低吟。

崔始源將他翻過來，抓了顆枕頭墊在他腰下，金鐘雲修長的兩條腿旋即像藤蔓般纏上他精瘦的腰際。

他扣住對方的頸子用力下壓，崔始源厚實的胸膛抵在身上，劇烈跳動的心臟彷彿和他進入的頻率疊合，金鐘雲在他耳際低低喘息，換來對方愈發激烈的撞擊。

崔始源眼角有點紅，嘴裡不斷覆述著他的名字，金鐘雲。金鐘雲。金鐘雲。像是生怕他下一刻就會消失般，用一隻手臂緊緊環著他窄小的腰，狂亂的吻落在他汗淋淋的頸子，下顎，鼻尖，額角，像令人成癮的甜味劑。

金鐘雲眉眼緋紅，單薄的嘴唇被吻得微微腫起，他伸出舌頭沿著唇緣舔了一圈，努力看進崔始源情動的眼睛，裡頭滿是洶湧欲出的濃烈感情。

他忽然就有點怯，微微側過臉，不想去理解那之中代表的意涵。彷彿一旦理解，他就再也無法從那雙多情的眼睛逃離。

結束後他倆肩並肩躺在柔軟而凌亂的大床氣喘吁吁。金鐘雲覺得被崔始源折騰的渾身都要散架了，情潮退卻下來後腰又疼又痠，懶懶地趴在枕頭上閉眼休息。

崔始源忽然湊過來吻他裸露在外的肩膀，去勾他枕在腦袋下的手指，沿著上頭崎嶇不平的啃咬痕跡細細撫摸。「鐘雲啊，金鐘雲。」名字被他唸得彷彿是一首溫柔繾蜷的情詩。「和我在一起，好不好？」

**XXIV**

金鐘雲翻身下床。

赤腳踩上大理石地板的觸感很冰涼，空調很低，他身上什麼也沒穿，索性隨便從地上撈起一件上衣套上身子。

上衣有點大，大概拿錯了，這件應該是崔始源的。

夜幕低垂，大片的落地窗沒有窗簾遮蔽，漢江波光粼粼，城市裡閃爍燈火倒映在江面彷彿無數顆燃燒的星星。

金鐘雲佇足在窗前，面無表情看外頭夜景。大樓樓層很高，彷彿將他隔絕在世俗的喧囂之外，房間裡很安靜，靜得他只能聽見自己如擂鼓般的心跳，以及身後崔始源平穩的呼吸聲。

他想，究竟是哪裡出了錯。

當崔始源一把抓住他的手腕，那些理應被兩人拋諸腦後的記憶一股腦全都翻湧上來。金鐘雲有點慌，轉頭發現崔始源看向自己的眼神熱烈而真摯，像一團溫暖而明亮的篝火，融化他那些破綻百出的偽裝。

他一直都是一個人。

從他隻身抵達首爾，認識朴正洙，開始他那些見不得光的地下勾當，到後來認識了金希澈，看著他倆從老是拌嘴吵架的歡喜冤家成了現今在黑市中舉足輕重的中間人，他依然像是踩在鋼索上的特技家，孤身一人踩在不斷晃動的鋼索，隨時準備好翻身跌入萬丈深淵。

可現在，卻有個人試圖攀上他那搖搖欲墜的鋼索，帶著他那雙過於溫柔的眼睛，過於親切的語氣，像忽然打在他不見天日的世界裡過於耀眼的一道光。

金鐘雲多年以來走在不斷向前延伸的鋼索上，如今彷彿終於看見了一點盡頭的光亮。

所以，當崔始源一把將他拉到自己跟前，捧著他的臉吻下來，他只能淹沒在對方炙熱而溫柔的呼吸裡，被心裏那股突然湧現的暖流給滅頂，再也找不回當初冷靜疏離的自己。

他無聲無息地從窗戶旁走回床邊，崔始源在床上睡得深沈。那人趴在柔軟的枕頭上，雙眼緊閉，睫毛纖長面目俊朗，背部肌肉線條紋理分明，像古希臘時期精心雕塑而成的完美雕像。

他蹲了下來，趴在床沿，看崔始源如天使般無邪，剛毅分明的睡臉。他伸手去摸，沿著劍眉劃至鼻尖，撫過人中深刻的凹陷，描繪他微微抿起的唇緣。

然後把溫熱的掌心貼上崔始源緊閉的雙眼，感覺微弱的脈搏從皮膚下一點一點傳遞至他的掌心。

「不好。」他說。

**XXV**

鬧鈴大作。

崔始源很快清醒，往床頭櫃一撈關掉震耳欲聾的手機。他揉揉眼睛，伸手就往旁邊摟，卻只擁抱到一片冰冷的空氣。

金鐘雲已經離開了。

他摸摸鼻子，沒有拉上的窗簾讓早晨的陽光毫不留情地投射進來，室內一片光亮。把手伸長至眼前，看著自己骨節分明的修長手指，憑空抓握了幾下，忽然想起昨晚金鐘雲被自己緊緊扣在掌心內的手掌。

他的手掌和自己的比起來小小的，看起來有些可愛，手指頭上凹凸不平的咬痕以及纏在指節上的創可貼彷彿那人百轉千迴的複雜內心，還有著深深淺淺的疤痕，說不上太好看，卻十分真實。

金鐘雲這人太神秘了，因此連這種細節都讓他分外珍惜。

都已經是三十幾歲的成年人了，這種衝動又毫無理性可言的感情按理不該再次出現在自己身上，若是深入分析，他甚至連金鐘雲作什麼工作、平常興趣是什麼、甚至連他幾歲都不知道，卻還是無法克制地被他那種淡漠的氣質吸引，總是會不由自主地尋找著他鍍著一道光暈的削瘦身影。

金鐘雲弓著身子咬著下唇在他身下難以自持的模樣太過豔麗動人，他很瘦，身上該有的肌肉線條卻沒因為他窄小的體型而打折扣。當他吻過金鐘雲的胸口，吻過他手臂上頭剛癒合的傷痕，總會換來他輕輕揪著自己頭髮的嘆息。

崔始源站在洗手台前刷牙時，忽然想起那個清晨，金鐘雲慘白著一張臉從電梯內出來的模樣。

雙唇沒有絲毫血色，背著背包巍巍顫顫邁開步伐，倒進他懷裡時血腥味撲鼻而來，他嚇了一跳，還來不及反應，下一秒就感覺金鐘雲的雙手抵在胸口推開了自己。

他愣愣地看著對方削瘦的身影很快地消失在那道門後，彷彿還聞得到金鐘雲方才在他懷中那股淺淡的牡丹花香，混雜著腥甜的血味，像致命又令人上癮的劇毒。

當他以晚餐為由邀約，讓對方再度進了自己家門，吃完甜點後不由自主地隔著紙巾撫上對方形狀姣好的雙唇，金鐘雲瞇起眼睛仰頭的模樣，像極了那隻他再也沒有見過的貓。

而在那之後發生的所有事，都顯得那麼理所當然。激情結束後，金鐘雲伏在他身上發出勻稱的呼吸聲。他看著對方趴在自己胸膛上蒼白的側臉，眼睛下是深刻的黑眼圈，手臂還泛著點點血絲。

方才在浴室包紮到一半就情難自禁的啃上彼此雙唇，金鐘雲大概有些自虐傾向，即使手臂因為他們過於激烈的動作而不斷泛出鮮血，他卻彷彿藉由疼痛來獲得更大的快感般，吸附著崔始源的內部變得更加敏感，緊緻的收縮，逼得他簡直要發狂。

可是當他伏在自己胸口沉沉入睡，既疲倦又不安的模樣，讓崔始源覺得他單純得有如涉世未深的少年。

崔始源整理好西裝袖口，推開大門，果不其然看見對面大門緊閉，走廊內冰冷的空氣撲面而來。

按下電梯的下樓鈕時，他想起昨晚，當他再度衝動地將金鐘雲拉進家門，入睡前，他勾著金鐘雲泛紅的指尖，好像問了他什麼，但一直到他昏昏沈沈地睡著前，似乎都沒聽見金鐘雲的回答。

金鐘雲就像是矛盾的集合體，冰冷的外表卻有著極度敏感的內心，每一次與崔始源不經意的肢體接觸，總是能看見他強裝鎮定卻依然泛紅的耳根。

「那天晚上他睡不著，心中有股混合了憐憫的慾望蠢蠢欲動。他很想要愛他，保護他。」

**XXVI**

將熟悉的黑色絨布袋扔至朴正洙收拾得一塵不染的高級辦公桌上，等待朴正洙驗貨的同時，金鐘雲又不自覺地開始摳起手指上的死皮。

狹長而冷淡的眼睛上上下下打量著辦公室內的環境，最後下意識地看了自己的手指一眼，忽然發現位於無名指指節處有個不深不淺的淡紅色咬痕。

他內心陡然一震，佯裝鎮定地將手指屈起，技巧性地遮住。朴正洙敏銳地發現了他一瞬間的驚惶，看見他忽然停下了習慣性摳手指的動作，瞇眼細瞧，果不其然看見金鐘雲亟欲掩飾的痕跡。

「東西沒問題。」

小心翼翼地將戒指收回絨布袋，從辦公桌後站起，繞過金鐘雲身邊，將掛在牆上的畫卸下，露出嵌在牆壁裡的保險箱。金鐘雲抬手咬掉被自己摳得翹起的表皮組織。

朴正洙熟練地按下密碼，將絨布袋放進保險箱，關上箱門的前一刻他忍不住回頭看了眼縮在扶手椅上心不在焉摳手指頭的金鐘雲。

手扶著保險箱的櫃門，前額幾綹垂下的瀏海虛虛晃晃地遮住了他不安晃動的雙眼。朴正洙默默看著金鐘雲好一會兒，像是下了很大決心似地開口：「小神偷，只有這一筆，這一筆，如果你反悔了，現在還來得及。」

「這一筆開價最高的買家是崔始源的對手。我讓希澈查了，他們想藉此逼迫崔始源讓出位置，然後收購他的公司。」

金鐘雲抬眼望向認識多年的朴正洙，看進他難得游移不定的眼神，想起那年他隻身來到人生地不熟的首爾，朴正洙在杯觥交錯間若隱若現的梨窩，一雙桃花眼瞇著看向自己，說你來當我的小神偷。

他看著朴正洙幾年下來愈發纖細的身影，從喉間發出一聲輕笑，嘴角揚起嘲諷的弧度。

「當初和我再三強調不能過問買家私事的人不就是你嗎？」

「我知道，但崔始源和你……」

朴正洙沒有說下去。金鐘雲伸直了腿從扶手椅上站起，徑直走到朴正洙身旁，手掌覆在朴正洙的手背，稍稍施力，毫不猶豫地關上了保險箱的門。

「什麼也沒有。」

金鐘雲的聲音很輕，下一秒就飄散在空氣裡。頸側的香水味細細鑽入空氣中，牡丹香氣摻雜著各種花卉的芬芳，柔和地包裹著他。

他今天穿了件寬大的黑色絲質襯衫，緞面布料在辦公室暖黃色燈光下映出柔軟的皺褶，襯得他皮膚更顯蒼白，鬆鬆垮垮地掛在他削瘦的身上，沒扣上的兩顆鈕扣讓他深深凹陷的鎖骨暴露在昏黃的燈光下，依稀可見上頭星點般淺淡的紅色痕跡。

朴正洙在心中深深地嘆了一口氣。金鐘雲本人大概沒有發現，然而他最近的一舉一動都不自覺地帶著點撩撥的味道，像一縷蠱惑人心的迷香，從他白皙的側頸一點一點洩露出來。

金希澈後來說，那是垂死掙扎的味道。枯萎前熟透的花朵總是散發著最致命的芳香。

**XXVII**

朴正洙的效率很高，一週後他就收到了金希澈的電話，要他找個時間過去一趟。金鐘雲推開已打烊的酒吧大門時金希澈正在收拾杯盤狼藉的桌面，看清他的身份後從冰櫃裡拿了盒包裝精緻的巧克力遞給他。金鐘雲轉身離開。

天臺的風很大，他坐在牆緣，一雙修長的腿在高空中晃動。

他拆開巧克力盒的包裝紙，裏頭的支票與朴正洙工整的字跡隨著他的動作逐漸浮現。上頭寫著的金額很高，他看了一眼，把包裝紙隨手一扔，看著絢爛的紙張在半空中載浮載沉。

轉了轉手臂，先前不小心留下的傷口已經完全癒合，留下一道淺淡的長條疤痕，估計再過幾周就會完全消失不見。

一旁的筆記型電腦轉播著當日新聞，女主播甜美的聲音從揚聲器傳出，打破了萬籟俱寂的高空。用兩指從盒中捏起一塊巧克力放入嘴裡，苦澀的可可味與濃烈的酒香一下子撲鼻而來，他反射性地皺了皺鼻子。

腳下的城市車水馬龍，霓虹閃爍，一切嘈雜的聲音在空氣的稀釋下變得模糊不清。巧克力融化在舌尖時柔滑而甘甜，摻雜著烈酒的苦澀與嗆辣，像崔始源落在他胸膛時輕時重的親吻。

喉結順著吞嚥的動作上下滾動，等待喉間那股辛辣感褪去的期間，他按了按因長期低頭玩手機而酸澀的肩膀。

是時候結束這一切。

這荒腔走板的劇情，滑稽可笑的逢場作戲，是時候由他親自劃上句點。那些不該出現的衝動，過於脆弱的私人感情，在這一切結束後，或許終能得到解脫。

**XXVIII**

天氣越來越冷，身上單薄的格紋襯衫無法抵禦深夜時忽然驟降的氣溫，金鐘雲縮著頸子在人行道上快步走著，最後駐足在那棟他住了幾個月的高級社區。

他仰頭看著建築物高聳入雲，富麗堂皇的一樓大廳明亮而一塵不染，他站在門口看晚歸的公司高層走下高級私家車，西裝筆挺的司機替那人開了大門。

像一個他永遠無法進入的世界。

他站在浮雕精緻的厚重鐵門前，倉促地笑了笑。

前台的管理員換了人，看見金鐘雲單薄的身子鑽進來時露出疑惑的目光，在金鐘雲縮著肩膀快步經過時怯生生地開口喊住他：不好意思，您是這裡的住戶嗎？

要找人的話，要請您先過來登記……年輕的管理員生硬地覆述著公司交代的標準程序，金鐘雲頓了頓腳步，轉了九十度往櫃檯方向走，管理員看見他冷淡的神情不由自主僵直了背脊。

他走上前，冰涼的大理石檯面貼上他蒼白的手臂，他靠在前台，手掌拄著下巴，一雙狹長的眉眼淡淡向那人看去，淺金色的髮絲虛虛掩掩遮住他蒼白的臉。

年輕的管理員被他的視線盯得渾身不自在，緊張得漲紅了臉。

金鐘雲的聲音很輕，沙啞又低沉。

「你覺得我不像住在這裡的人對不對？」

「我也是這麼覺得呢。」

走進電梯時被亮晃晃的白光刺得瞇起眼，整整兩週沒踏進這地方讓他有種久別重逢之感。

按下樓層按鈕時發現沒有動靜，他這才憶起忘了先過感應門禁卡的程序，好不容易在褲子口袋摸出單薄的門禁卡，終於聽見電梯緩緩上升的聲音。

走出電梯是同樣刺眼的白色燈光，冰冷長廊盡頭矗立著兩道面對面的大門。金鐘雲想起他最初與銷售員一同來看房子時，對方一臉神秘兮兮地說先生您挑得真好，這對門的住戶來頭可不小，雖然不能和您透露是誰，但對您日後的事業一定大有助益。

金鐘雲那時只是客氣地敷衍了幾句，很快簽了合約。

從一開始就是衝著崔始源而來，到最後自然也是因為崔始源而離去。

穿越長廊，走到自己那戶的門前，半個月沒碰觸過的門把落了灰，金鐘雲用袖口擦掉面板上的灰塵，面板感應到他的動作亮起，伴隨著清脆的提示音，數字鍵盤很快浮現，螢白色的數字清清冷冷。

按下四位數字，解鎖的提示音輕快響起，他轉動門把，進門的前一刻有人將他向後拉，金鐘雲措手不及，往後倒入對方熾熱而溫暖的懷抱。

「……崔始源。」被他喊了名字的那人正埋頭鑽他的肩窩，身上濃烈的酒精味撲鼻而來。

金鐘雲任憑對方像隻大型犬般恨不得將自己整個人揉進他的懷抱，崔始源身上充斥著古龍水淺淡的菸草味，混雜著威士忌的麥香和紅酒的葡萄香氣，沿著他們相貼的肌膚鑽進他的四肢百骸。

崔始源環在他腰際的手臂收得有些緊，金鐘雲站穩身子後試圖用手肘抵開一點距離，換來那人更加緊窒的擁抱。

「你喝多了。」金鐘雲放棄掙扎，大門因為過久未關上發出了刺耳的提示聲，他索性直接關上了門。崔始源的身軀貼著他，強勁有力的心跳聲彷彿直接穿透過他倆身上單薄的襯衫。

崔始源的呼吸彷彿都帶著潮濕的熱氣，打在他身上像淋浴間蒸騰的氤氳。他倆都不矮，頎長的身子貼在一塊，在蒼白的燈光下顯得有些苦情。

金鐘雲又瘦了些，嶙峋身子幾乎都要被崔始源罩在懷裡，像一對末日情侶。

他等了等，崔始源還是沒說話。金鐘雲暗想不妙，那股好不容易壓下過於激烈的感情，在崔始源過於溫暖的擁抱中，彷彿又要從陰暗的角落悄然而生。

他不著痕跡地試圖一點點扳開那人環在自己腰際的手，忽然有滴小水珠，啪地一聲墜落在他覆在崔始源手臂上的蒼白手背。

金鐘雲猛然一驚，這才發現肩膀處被崔始源抵著的地方不知何時濕了一小塊，小水窪在他的襯衫上蔓延成了深色的痕跡。

**XXIX**

金鐘雲扭開水龍頭，清澈的水柱很快地盈滿了手中的玻璃杯。他走進崔始源那間低調而奢華的臥室，看那人襯衫半解地陷在柔軟被褥。

崔始源身上的襯衫鈕扣解了幾顆，下擺也早已從筆挺的西裝褲裡拉了出來。他仰躺在那兒，眉頭微皺，修長而線條分明的雙腿包裹在質料柔軟的西褲下，整個人帶著一股頹廢的調調。

金鐘雲將玻璃杯放至床頭，崔始源聽見他的腳步聲，微微睜開眼。通紅的雙眼看著金鐘雲蹲在床沿的身子，冰涼掌心貼到自己額頭，他伸手去摩挲金鐘雲擱在被褥上的另一隻手。

崔始源的聲音沙啞得可怕，帶著一些難以言喻的疲憊。

他這幾天過得心浮氣躁，對手公司前些日子提出了收購要求，他一直不以為意，自己辛辛苦苦從零開始草創的公司正處於上升期，他滿心的遠大抱負正準備逐漸實踐，哪有忽然撒手不管的道理，即使對方數度對自己拋出橄欖枝，總是不客氣地一口回絕。

然而對方依然不氣不餒，崔始源到底是個初出茅廬的年輕實業家，即使表面上展現得胸有成竹，自信滿滿，與對方穩紮穩打了數十年的基業相比，底氣仍是稍顯不足。這陣子對方愈發窮追猛打的糾纏讓他早已忙得焦頭爛額。

上週忽然收到了對方不經公開程序直接寄至他私人信箱的收購提案，基於確認的心態，他還是點開了，信件開頭依然那如出一徹的收購邀請，拉至最底忽然看見了一張意料之外的圖片。

那枚他鮮少離身的銀製戒指，嵌在柔軟的黑色絨布中，在精緻的小黑盒中熠熠生輝。

他陡然一驚，低頭看自己手指上與圖片裡如出一轍的首飾，內心油然生起一股不安。對方的話說得很客氣，但意圖堅定明確，對方以那枚戒指作為交換，要他放棄公司內最大股份持有人的資格。

我想了好幾天，還是不知道到底是哪裡出了問題。在公司裡我看著每一個路過的人，我都覺得就是他們，就是他們趁我不注意時將戒指掉了包。

我好累啊。

我以為我再也看不見你了。

崔始源的聲音很低，沙啞的聲線混雜著些許哭泣過後的鼻音。金鐘雲趴在床沿，看崔始源暗下來的雙眼，雙眼通紅盈滿疲倦。

他想起對方初次與自己見面時的自信親切，當時俊朗的眉眼如今帶著揮之不去的黑眼圈。酒精逐漸開始發揮作用，崔始源的呼吸愈來愈低，摩挲著他手掌的節奏也跟著變得緩慢。

金鐘雲看著他固執地抓著自己的手，指腹撫過他崎嶇不平的指緣，他抬眼望盡對方醉醺醺的眉眼染著粉紅，像墜落俗世的王子，即使疲倦不堪也掩不住身上與生俱來的強者氣質。

他看著崔始源抬手遮住了狼狽的臉，長吁了一口氣，他感覺自己內心某處曾經堅不可摧的地方彷彿隨著他那聲清淺而綿長的嘆氣悉數崩塌，血淋淋地暴露最裡頭柔軟而脆弱的部分。

「愛情就像瘟疫。」

他想，或許從一開始就出了錯。

當他最初不由自主地報上了自己的真實姓名，這場交易就再也不如以往那些任務能夠劃分得乾乾淨淨。

當他被一時的感性沖昏頭，吻上崔始源的那一刻，他的內心深處便已明白一切都已經不是他所掌控，只能隨波逐流，在那些連他自己也不清楚的情緒中沈浮。

「————————」

金鐘雲彷彿說了什麼，但崔始源沒有聽清。他只覺得腦袋暈暈沉沉的，整個人猶如漂浮在海面上失去思考能力。

迷迷糊糊地感覺金鐘雲掙開了他的手，牡丹香氣溫柔地環繞在他四周。他擋在雙眼上的手臂被人拿了開，接著有人輕輕地吻了吻他閉起的眼睛。

**XXX**

拍門的聲音急促又激烈，崔始源猛地睜開眼。

強烈的宿醉感伴隨著劇烈頭痛席捲而來，他陷在柔軟而潔白的被褥中，發現身上緊繃又令人窒息的襯衫西褲已經被換下，變成柔軟而乾淨的家居服。

他側耳細聽，拍門的聲音是從外頭傳來，隱隱約約還能聽見有人破口大罵的聲音。

空調的溫度開的很低，他縮著身子踩上冰涼的大理石地板，宿醉時強烈的暈眩感讓他不得不放慢了腳步。趿拉著拖鞋打開大門，金希澈紮著小馬尾，穿著酒保服的修長身影便映入眼簾。

金希澈聽見身後的動靜，轉過身，一雙懾人心魄的大眼睛隱藏著怒意，毫不留情地看向崔始源。崔始源被對方不善的目光盯得也嚴肅了起來，收起以往面對金鐘雲和善可親的態度，冷冷地看向對方。

「對方不在，你看不出來嗎？」

他走出家門，大門在他身後很快關上，電子鎖落鎖時發出清脆的聲音。

金希澈從鼻間發出一聲冷哼，扯了扯嘴角，忽然湊到崔始源面前，嗅了嗅他身上柔軟的家居服，嘴角露出邪媚一笑，像是看出了什麼。崔始源忽然有些不安，伸手將他推開。

金希澈冷笑，對上崔始源生硬而蟄伏著不悅的視線。

「看來我們小神偷昨晚待過你那啊。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

金希澈將卷在手中的報紙扔到崔始源面前，他眼明手快接下，攤開來一看，近日來讓他煩躁不已的對手公司名稱瞬間映入視野。

他看見公司負責人那張總是囂張跋扈的面孔在無數鎂光燈的聚集下顯得倉皇不已，身旁簇擁著一群身著正裝的警察將那人團團包圍。

他盯著聳動標題上一個陌生的名字，忍不住按照拼法讀了出來。

「…Case Yesung？」

「還能是誰。這小混蛋說也不說一聲，昨晚硬是把老早談妥的生意硬生生砸了，現在正洙因為他忙翻了天，媽的。」金希澈罵完，轉身又開始用力拍門，「呀！小混蛋！給我開門！」

崔始源無暇顧及金希澈激烈的拍門動作，抓著報紙細細閱讀起來。

報紙是下午出刊的晚報，內容繪聲繪影地描述警局忽然接到匿名舉報，說發現了警方暗自追查已久的通緝犯Yesung在市內某處出沒的消息。

即使懷疑有可能是惡作劇，當局依然立刻著手進行追緝。

沿著匿名舉報所描述的地點來到了某間高級住宅，在住宅主人，也就是崔始源對手公司的負責人臥室保險櫃中發現了數項曾被Yesung竊取的贓物，完好無缺地放在裡頭。

崔始源頭痛欲裂，一下子湧入過多的訊息讓他措手不及。

他翻到報紙第二頁，報社用巨大的篇幅介紹著這號神秘的竊賊，曾經讓警方們絞盡腦汁，試圖從上頭字跡查出些蛛絲馬跡的那張糖果紙，也再度上了報導。

糖果紙。

首飾竊盜。

通緝犯。

Case Yesung。

砸了生意。

小混蛋。

他愣愣地看著金希澈放棄了拍門，正低頭在深鎖的大門前嘗試著密碼，隨後聽見金希澈喃喃自語：1984？0824？他忽然不由自主地想，啊，原來金鐘雲比我大了兩歲呢。

金希澈連續嘗試了三次，門禁系統皆發出了錯誤的刺耳提示音，對方煩躁地罵了句粗話，轉而繼續粗魯拍著大門。

「試試1234。」忽然一道溫柔的嗓音傳了過來，金希澈與崔始源雙雙抬頭，看見朴正洙穿著筆挺西裝，一臉疲倦地從走廊的另一頭走來。電梯很快關上。

金希澈瞥了一眼依舊抓著報紙出神的崔始源，有些不安地看著朴正洙。

「這一次如果不對，會觸動警鈴的。」

我就試試。朴正洙笑了笑，經過崔始源身旁時有禮地對他點了點頭，一手插在西褲口袋，一手再次喚醒門把上的數字鍵盤，修長手指很快按下連續的四位數字。

門開了。

朴正洙推開大門，大門後的世界首次映入三人眼簾。崔始源扔下報紙，推開佇立在門口的兩人，一股淺淡的牡丹香味倏地竄入鼻腔。

空曠的客廳不見任何生活的氣息，角落裡堆疊著幾個紙箱，上頭是糖果公司的商標。崔始源率先走進客廳，深灰色的沙發已經落上一層薄薄的灰，客廳沒有窗簾，在落日餘暉下彷彿在沙發上鍍出一道金色的光暈。

冰箱內空空如也。書房內三台電腦閃爍著初始畫面，資料被清理得一乾二凈。走進臥室，柔軟的床鋪整齊地一塵不染，衣櫥內掛著為數不多的衣物，浴室乾燥得似乎很久沒使用，醫藥箱被打開了，繃帶與棉棒散落在洗手台，成了唯一凌亂的景象。

金希澈坐到了書桌前，大概是想搶救些被金鐘雲刪得精光的資料，朴正洙跟在崔始源的身後走進了臥室，削瘦的身子倚在門邊。

崔始源望著他那雙溫和的目光，終於稍微理清了腦內混亂的思緒，他開口詢問。

「金鐘雲是…Case Yesung？」

「是。」

「我的戒指，是他偷的？」

「是。」

「栽贓給我的對手公司，讓對方沒辦法繼續收購案，也是他做的？」

「我不知道，但我想是。」

「他為什麼要這樣做？」

「我不知道。」

對話打住了。朴正洙嘆了口氣，想起最後一次見金鐘雲時他那堅毅又孤獨的眼神，想起那時金鐘雲有些過於冷靜的嗓音。

而現在，他看著崔始源六神無主，俊朗的面孔如今寫滿了不解，雙眼因為宿醉的關係還有些通紅，挺拔的身子看起來無助又脆弱。

崔始源坐在床沿，孤獨感鋪天蓋地。

他想起金鐘雲每一次轉身開門進到門後的身影，想起那天金鐘雲面無血色的從電梯內摔進他懷裡，想起金鐘雲伏在他身上時意亂情迷的眼睛，想起昨晚他沒有掙開自己的擁抱。

想起最後金鐘雲趴在床沿，在他意識逐漸模糊不清時溫柔地說了一串話語。

崔始源忽然站起身，推開倚在門口默不做聲的朴正洙，衝到空曠的客廳，環繞四周，在那堆散落著無數糖果紙的紙箱內來回翻找，一張張殘留著甜膩氣息的糖果紙在他的撲騰下漫天飛舞。

他將紙箱一個個翻倒過來，忽然聽見清脆的撞擊聲，黑色的方形小盒子藏匿在無數張糖果紙下，總算現了形。他動作粗魯地打開精緻的盒蓋，銀色戒指閃爍著奪目光輝映入眼簾。

「我替你拿回戒指。」

「作為交換，把我的心還給我。」

「不要再愛我了，好不好？」

當時的他醉得意識不清，意識彷彿在宇宙裡載浮載沉，模模糊糊地彷彿應了一聲。

彷彿聽見金鐘雲輕輕地笑了笑，一股重量壓上床沿，手臂被輕柔地拉開，親吻落在眼皮上，聽見對方沙啞而低沉的聲線。

「Deal.」

**Epilogue, part 1**

三月底的東京還是挺冷的。金鐘雲從後門小跑步走到前門，捲起襯衫袖口，拉開店門口的鐵捲門，明亮光線瞬間照亮了昏暗的室內。

拍了拍手上灰塵，他從牛仔褲口袋摸出一串鑰匙，打開大門。

目黑川周圍的櫻花這幾天開始陸續綻放，人潮逐漸聚集過來，附近巷弄內的咖啡廳無不嚴陣以待，準備迎接一年來最熱鬧的賞櫻時節。

金鐘雲初次面對突如其來的人潮難免有些應接不暇，幸好周遭的店家友好地給他提了不少營業上的建議，從最初的手忙腳亂到現在，也算是找到了自己的節奏。

他沒有再回到那個城市。當天晚上便訂了最近的一班班機降落日本東京，用早已準備好的假護照成功入境，在昏暗的酒店裡直接把那本假護照燒了，連著他那些數不清的偽造證明。

他在東京無所事事地虛度了數月，走訪了許多間在網路上頗負盛名的甜點店，偶爾在網路上用假名發發評論，竟然也默默地認識了一群同好，時不時交流著彼此的口袋名單。

後來，群聊裡有位手藝不錯的甜點師聊及成立甜點工作室的想法，苦於資金短缺時時沒有付諸實行，金鐘雲躺在酒店柔軟的大床上偏頭想了想，發了個私聊過去。

candywoon: 你想開甜點工作室？

cakegyu88: 是啊，但一直籌不到錢，過幾年再試試看吧。

candywoon: 行。地點店面你去談，資金我出。

就這樣定了下來。對方找到了位於目黑川附近的一間小店面，環境清幽，附近還有不少咖啡廳比鄰而居，他索性連二樓一併租了下來，終於搬離了消毒水味濃厚的酒店。

從酒店離開的那天，他順路去了趟髮廊，把那頭金燦燦的髮色染回深色，暖栗子色在陽光的照耀下帶著點點被蓋在褐色下的金光。

過去幾年給朴正洙工作時累積的金錢一直不知道該如何消費，如今有了自己投資的一間店面，彷彿整個人都踏實了些。

他開始了經營小甜點店的生活，合夥人負責在後台處理店裡的甜點製作，他則在前台打理一切，送水結帳端咖啡端甜點，上手得挺快。

偶爾休息時也會忽然想起那段有如電影般膽戰心驚的生活。

想起朴正洙溫柔的眉眼，想起金希澈調侃自己時的張狂，想起無數個夜晚他悄悄潛入目標物家中竊取首飾時那種心臟跳到嗓子眼的刺激。

不過都是一年多前的事，回想起來卻彷彿已經距離他相當遙遠。

金鐘雲後來想，在那段時期，他需要的從來不是錢，而是當他成功跨越重重阻礙後取得目標物時的成就感。那是種癮，和他最喜歡的甜食一樣，一段時間不去碰，那種細微地搔著心裡的癢就會再次爬上四肢百骸。

他從來就沒長大。那些原生的怯懦與自卑，在層層包覆下成為了他在深夜中潛入一間間豪宅竊取財物的衝動，而他需要這種刺激與事後被肯定的鼓勵，來確認自己的存在。

然而崔始源的出現是個意外。

他過於誠摯又清澈的眼神讓他曾經樂此不疲的小樂趣彷彿都成了罪大惡極，他因著目的不懷好意地接近，卻被他乾淨的靈魂灼傷。

崔始源有如他內心深處最後一點澄澈而柔軟的感情，他的愛意過於直接而不帶任何目的，讓金鐘雲不小心順著他的步調走了下去，最後猛然驚醒，想起他們打從一開始就不是同個世界的人。

這樣也好。就當自己不小心墜進了一團甜美而柔軟的棉花糖，甜美的氣息總會隨著溶掉的糖漿而逐漸消失殆盡。

蛋糕的香氣從廚房隱隱約約飄出，合夥人哼著小曲在後方忙碌。

金鐘雲將門口的招牌翻了個面，擺正了被路人踢歪的盆栽，接著走進櫃檯後方，先是按下了咖啡機按鈕，接著打開了甜點櫃的燈，將昨一晚製作的甜點從冷藏庫裡取出，小心翼翼地擺了進去。

**Epilogue, part 2**

崔始源迷了路。

日理萬機的公司CEO怎麼也想不到自己竟然會有在東京市區內迷路的一天，他無奈地嘆氣，伸長頸子試圖在一片花海中找到妹妹的身影。

他身上穿著簡單的針織衫與牛仔褲，總是往後梳的頭髮放了下來，瀏海乖巧地伏在額頭。他的口袋裡只有皮夾和交通卡，妹妹剛才以檢查照片為由拿走了他的手機。

目黑川周遭滿山滿谷的櫻花方才還簇擁著他，他被妹妹拉著手走下了橋，走到了一旁的人行道，妹妹擠開拍照的人潮說要尋找拍照角度，他索性站在不遠處等她，卻遲遲等不到對方再次回來的身影。

結果就是他沿著人行道努力尋找，卻還是不知不覺走到了自己也不知道的地方。櫻花路到了盡頭，剩下寥寥數棵，遊客也減少許多。

他嘆了口氣，決定自己在附近繞繞，反正有皮夾和交通卡，他總能回到酒店。

那天之後對手公司很快地撤銷了收購案，即便對方堅決否認，過於站得住腳的證據讓對方公司至今還在為了這件案子纏訟不已，資金不斷消耗的情況下漸漸地也沒了聲響。

他對面的房子很快地又租了出去。這次是位挺和善的退休企業家，舉行喬遷宴時他也過去了，原先空曠清冷的屋子被裝潢得溫暖舒適，暖黃色的壁紙與柔軟的深橘色沙發讓整個空間顯得溫柔許多。

他沒有向任何人提及關於Yesung就是金鐘雲的事，只是在那之後時不時便會去金希澈的酒吧報到。金希澈從一臉不耐煩，到最後心不甘情不願地容忍他的出現，附加條件是每次必須點上三瓶麥卡倫。

偶爾他也會遇見朴正洙在鄰近打烊時從樓上下來，面對自己詢問的眼神總是無奈地搖頭。

「小神偷如果真的要走，我們是找不到他的。」朴正洙的聲音堅定而溫柔。

崔始源一開始不相信，憑著一個名字努力地試圖找到一點蛛絲馬跡，然而金鐘雲的一切彷彿被人用一筆徹底抹去，縱使他費盡心力，仍然無消無息。

金希澈問他，為什麼要對金鐘雲如此執著，他只是笑了笑，說這一切本來就沒什麼道理。

他想，或許從最一開始，當金鐘雲眉眼微抬看著自己，略顯踟躕的握住自己身出去的手，白金色的髮絲在日光燈的照映下彷彿帶著一圈光暈，他就已經將眼前這道削瘦的身影深深刻進眼底。

「他在一個空虛的宇宙裡載浮載沉，唯一永恆的事實便是愛情。」

崔始源拐進轉角。街道忽然變得寬敞，大概是轉進了主要道路。

路旁座落著不少間咖啡廳，各式各樣富有特色的招牌或掛或站，濃郁的咖啡香在空氣中飄散，他雙手插在牛仔褲後方口袋，隨興地在人行道上漫不經心地走。

蛋糕出爐時的香氣忽然竄入鼻尖。他仔細嗅了嗅，應該是從前方的店裡傳來，相較於環繞在他周遭的醇厚咖啡香，蛋糕體甜美而柔軟的氣味顯得特立獨行，他忍不住好奇地向前走去。

沿著蛋糕香氣走到了一間相較之下顯得沒那麼突出的店面，店門口矗立著幾株他喊不出名字的盆栽，上頭嬌豔欲滴的花朵正盛開。

他看了眼招牌，發現是妹妹這幾天心心念念的甜點工作室。從還在飛機上便抱著旅遊書說一定要來這裡朝聖，離目黑川的櫻花也不遠，賞完櫻正好能去吃個甜的。聽說店長是韓國人呢

不知不覺竟然替妹妹找到了這裏，他心想不如就外帶些甜點再回酒店好了，若是妹妹最終因自己先行離開而生氣的話至少還有些安撫的武器。

往裡頭望了望，平日下午的客人比他想像中的多，木造為主的裝潢，幾個女孩子坐在吧台偷偷看向自己，裡頭空間不大，兩三張桌子竟也都坐滿了，還有些應該是附近鄰居的客人穿著輕便，站在甜點櫃前選著甜點。

店長似乎正忙著處理外帶的客人，整個人縮在甜點櫃後方，看不清他的臉，只露出一顆栗子色的腦袋瓜，用甜點夾熟練地夾取著客人指定的甜點。

崔始源推開繫著一串風鈴的門，在清脆的鈴聲中走了進去。

(end)


End file.
